Silver Hair, Red Eyes
by notxherex
Summary: She knows Prussia is lonely. She knows because she's the same.


His silver hair is the first thing she notices, his red eyes are the second. It doesn't take long before she comes to recognizing him.

'Prussia.'

The silver-haired nation was now under her brother's rule. She had seen him before but never bothered with him. There was no point in remembering someone as loud and obnoxious as he is.

She had noticed some other things though.

Like the fact that he was lonely, despite always saying he was 'awesome' and always wore that foolish grin of his.

She knew he was lonely because she was the same.  
>She had felt as such for a while.<p>

It had been the same for years now.

Her brother didn't want to be near her because the prospect of marrying her was too much for him to bear.

Her sister paid more attention to their brother.  
>But she doesn't mind. One gets used to loneliness after all.<p>

He was just a tiny bit different though.

Prussia had a brother. One that would notice and talk to him but gave most of his attention to another, to a rather cowardly man with a curl and who was always mentioning pasta.

Yet, Prussia looked happy.

He has always seemed happy.

He came to live with at her brother's place, the solemn look on his face proved to her that he wasn't the opposite of her, he wasn't the cheerful guy who could never frown.

He was definitely more like her, the difference was that he would try and hide his loneliness.

She found that to be rather pointless.

The first time they talked happened when they bumped into each other by chance.

"Sorry." He apologized with a smile.

"Don't hide." She replied. She found it was all she could say and it was all it took to wipe his smile away.

He parted his lips to talk but she walked away. She found no need to listen to his excuses or his lies.

The encounter had been short. A normal person would have probably pushed it out of his or her mind.

But they weren't normal, everyday people.

Later, she would know it was that exact moment where she crossed and entwined their paths. She would be sure it was meant to be.

He gives her looks after that as if he's asking why she had said what she did.

She ignores him.

Finally after a few weeks, he walks right up to her when they are alone.

"Why did y-."

She never lets him finish his question.

"You're lonely." She explains bluntly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You too." is his only response.

They spend the rest of the day watching the clouds in total silence.

She doesn't feel lonely.

Time goes by and they soon feel real happiness around each other. Their smiles were genuine and she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why it had taken so long for them to talk to each other. Why fate had taken so long to throw him in her path.

She is happy.

They are happy.

That happiness could never last.

He's gone.

She tells herself that if she had known that coming to care for him would have made her lonelier than she had ever thought possible, she would have never spoken to him. She would have turned away from his smile and would have avoided his intriguing, lonely eyes.

But she didn't and she knew she didn't really regret getting close to him and getting close to this feeling called love.

They had shown each other what life with another would be like; they had put their trust in each other and they had been happy.

It would be cruel for her to regret it now.

She still remembers some of his last words to her.

_"Belarus, I'll always be by you even if you can't see me."_

She thinks it had been a bittersweet moment.  
>He had promised that he would never leave her side.<br>Yet, he was.

She cries.

Time passes, as always. It had no pity for anyone; it would never stop for a single soul.

She finds herself outside looking at the sky when she hears a voice.

She looks to her side and sees an open, empty field.

"You're here." she smiles gently and closes her eyes.

She sees his silver hair and his red eyes.

* * *

><p>So ends my first PruBel fic.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
